Bosses
Bosses are the main enemies in RBS. They are what you will fight to obtain money and progress in the game. To date, there are 4 completed bosses, with more soon to be added. Bosses become smarter and stronger as rounds go on. Bosses Goblin King: ''Considered the easiest boss in the game, Goblin King is a giant goblin with a sword. Its attacks consist of AoE damage and summoning minions. When Goblin King has 40% of its health left, all its attacks are buffed and its stomp creates extra shockwaves that extend out in a spiral pattern. The signal that this phase is beginning is when Goblin King performs a special mini stomp attack, creating a small shockwave similar to its normal buffed stomp attack (see above). ''Yin/Yang Twins: Considered to be one of the more powerful bosses, the Yin/Yang twins are actually 2 bosses at once: Colden and Dinesh. They both have different attack patterns and ways of fighting. Colden prefers to rush players and use more ground related attacks, slamming them into the ground when he grabs them via jetpack boost. Dinesh, however, prefers to stay away from players and spam bullets and lasers at players. When either of them dies, the other will go into an extra powerful en''raged mode. An enraged Colden has the ability to slam players with a giant rock he summons from the sky, while enraged Dinesh has the ability to fire even more projectiles at a time. When either twin first becomes enraged, they perform a "power up" move where they become temporarily invincible and summon projectiles from the sky, targeting all players. The twin then continues fighting the players, this time with its improved enraged attacks. ''Shedletsky: Shedletsky is considered to be the hardest boss in the game, and for good reason. He uses many swords: the Illumina, Ice Daggers, Darkheart, and Firebrand, which were all created by the ex-roblox admin this boss is inspired by. The Illumina is his weapon of choice in his first stage, where he will charge players and use combo melee attacks, stab/slow them, throw 5 Ice Daggers which freeze players on contact, teleport around the targeted player, and use a spin melee attack. Shedletsky also passively blocks about 75% of all projectiles fired at him. His Ice Dagger attack deals 10 damage per hit and freezes players for 5 seconds, and his charge attacks do 7-12 damage. When Shedletsky teleports, it's normally followed up with either a stab which slows players for about 10 speed points, or a combo which deals about 60 damage and will fling the player away. His spin attack does around 7 damage a hit (normally 5-12 hits). Once Shed reaches 75% health, he will go into rage mode (Stage 2) where for about 5s he will be invulnerable as he throws away his Illumina and start summoning his Darkheart. In this time players will fly away if they try to get close to Shed. Once in stage 2 Shed will be a tad bit faster, hit a tad bit harder, and will heal for the damage delt (Heal will not change depending on the damage meaning if it is suppost to do 30 damage but is blocked, it still made contact thus he will heal 30 health). With stage 2 Shed will have more abilities ontop of his stage 1 abilities. Shed will attack with addition of stage 1 abilities; spawn 5 additional Darkhearts which is thrown, Spawn a Firebrand that orbits around him. Shed's stage 2 attacks does; Spawn 5 Darkhearts which during this animation he will remain stationary untill the attack is done and each Darkheart does 30 damage, The Firebrand while it is orbiting Shed it does 10 damage per hit with a 5 damage burning DOT, After about 10s the Firebrand will go above Sheds head for a second and launch into the air, exploding, and leaving around 10 lava pools, each doing 10 damage AoE for about 15 seconds or if an orb of lava (which turns into lava pools) lands on you, it will do 50 damage flat. Shedlesky also drops the the Illumina 1-handed sword skin once beaten at round 15+, and the Darkheart 1-handed sword skin at round 40+. ''Blazecaller: '' Blazecaller is a unique boss Unlike other bosses, he has an invincible phase, where you have to destroy Lava Crystals that are around the map to make him invincible, when all lava crystals are destroyed he will stop attack and stay in place resting, while he is in his immortal phase he will spawn geysers under the players that will knock them up and damage, he will also spawn minions that will spam bullets, making him a bullet hell boss, if a player gets close to him he will breath lava at them, doing high damage, he will also randomly spawn puddles of lava around him, Solancify said that he will add more attacks to him, but that's all we have for now. Category:Shedletsky Category:Goblin King Category:Yin yang Brothers Category:Blazecaller Category:Bosses Category:Round